My bestfriend or my heart
by Slaveforfabrevans
Summary: Quinn Fabray a typical school nerd starts falling slowly into a guy she's not suppose to fall for meanwhile her bestfriend expects her to help her to with getting the boy of her dream Sam Evans.. will Quinn help Rachel get with her love.. Samchel..Puckleberry..Fabrevans..Quick hope my summery ddnt suck... enjoyy
1. Chapter 1

_Quinn's POV BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Ugh! hey there I am Quinn Fabray typical school nerd which no boy would ever look at including my one and only true love *sigh* Sam Evans.. ugh I am late for first day of school "MOM WHERE ARE MY GLASSES!" Ugh as much as I am happy that those ugly glasses are lost I still have to find them or else I am going to be a mess today "IN THE BAAAATHROOM HURRY UP NOW QUINNY" I got up brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, dressed up in a simple yellow flowery dress and white vans, and finally wore my cross necklace._

_ "BEEEEEEEEEEP" finally Rachel is here we used to be arch enemies but then we became friends throughout the summer she is the kind of head cheerleader, perfect hair, laugh, just all perfect type of girl in chick flick movies and for me I am just her nerdy side kick she seems like a bitch but if you get to know her she is really nice "bye mom" "bye sweetie" "Heeeey" I say with a sing song tome "Hey girrrlfriend, will you please stop wearing those nerdy glasses?" she exclaimed "I am sorry but I have to, now lets gooo" "ok ok" as we finally reached the building we entered the school and as always when Rachel walked in everybody turned and looked at her in awe and there I was walking in her shadow some boys even wolf whistled ok let's be honest I am jealous of Rachel but she will still be my friend. I was putting in all of my new books into my locker thats when I heard Rachel shriek and I knew what it meant Sam Evans.. _

_She had a BIG crush on him since they've kissed in spin the bottle last year and as for me nahh he is not! my type and I dislike his attitude "Sup Berry" Rachel's cheeks turned red "Hey Evans" he gave her a charming smile and all she could do was shriek " OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT HE JUST SMILED AT ME AHHH he is like totally into me" I couldn't help but smile "you are acting like a dork quit it and go ask him out already!" I yelled at her I mean I actually had a point I mean she is the Head cheerleader for god's sake! "I don't know about that I mean my goofy side turns on and I start blabbering" I started laughing I cannot imagine RACHEL BERRY acting goofy "well let's just go to class berry" as I dragged her I saw him! Noah Puckerman I have a very small crush on him but who cares I mean he barely notices me but oh wait he notices RACHEL Glee I walked in to find everyone chatting about their summer vacation and the only seat left was next to... Evans_

_Ugh I went and sat next to him and he was chatting with Mike about the new hot girls like seriously? that's when Rachel ran into the room she looked at me with a shock and I just shrugged she went and sat at the back of the room with a pout ohh man now I feel guilty "SO EVERYONE HOW WAS YOUR VACATION?" Mr. Schue Blurted out with Enthusiasm "awesome, great, boring" "well guess what this week we are doing a new thing we are going to do duets!" hmm duets ahh pleaaaase put me with Puckkk! "now everyone will come and pick a scrap of paper from this hat and in the paper there will be a name of your partner" dammit ok firrrst of all Tinaa, as she gets and picks a paper she smiled "Mercedes!" next Puck! PLEASE GOD PLEASE, as he walks up to Mr Schue in that sexy badass style his face expression hasn't change "Santana" UGH DAMMIT WHY WHYY HER I HATE MY LIFE, next Kurt he walks up in a very high class way "hmm, Mike.. interesting" Tina immediately shot him a glare woah!, Quinn, pleasee Be rachel as my heart was beating like crazy I looked into the paper and I was very disappointed "Sam" I whispered silently he looked at me and grinned so I smiled back and then I looked at Rachel and she was not! happy "So that leaves us off with Finn and Rachel!, you are dismissed" "Hey Fabray!" Sam called me rudely "what?!" I answered him annoyingly "we're going to win this!" I looked at him interestingly woah this guy is over confident I just smiled and ran to Rachel "Are you angry?" she looked at me vaguely "No, its just a duet right? I mean nothing will happen you hate him like crazy so I trust you Q" I hugged her tightly yhh just a duet._


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's POV

Ugh I know I shouldn't be jealous and that I know there will be nothing between Sam and Quinn but I don't know I can't handle my jealousy I mean he is so damn sexy OUCH "Hey Wat-" My mouth was suddenly paralyzed there he was the man of my dreams "Hey I am so sorry are you ok" he said with a look of concern in his face "y-y-eah Thanks" I couldn't get my eyes off him and then he gave me his cute lopsided grin " see you later then" "see ya" I just kept staring at him until he disappeared. I am in love.

Next day

Quinn's POV

I was walking down the hallway when Sam called me "FABRAY! hold on" he ran towards me and gave me a grin "Hey" wow usually Sam never notices me "Hey" I smiled back at him "soo I was thinking you could to my house today so that we could practice you know for our duet?" "Yeah sure mm 7 sounds good?" "yeah 7 sounds good see you later" "see ya" you know now I understand why girls always swoon over him he has his featured lopsided grin, that dirty blonde short hair, his body, and his voice. WTF why did I just think that ahh never mind where is Rachel! "Heeey Q" "Hey Rach" "sooo what were you and Sam talking about?" "Oh he just invited me to come over to practice" her face was blank "oh cool cool mm soo..?' I laugh silently "don't worry Rachel I promise you nothing will happen I don't even think he knew my name before" she smiles sadly "I know I trust you and all but it's just that I am in love badly with him" 'aww my little girl is in looooove" she giggles softly ohh sorry for you "what do you mean?" I think dumbfounding "MM Puck and Santana are paired up together" ugh why did she have to remind me "so...?" Rachel sighed "never mind" Quinn rolled her eyes and started walking "WAIT Quinn I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you " she puts at me I grin silently "it's ok lets go now" I side hug and we walk to our next class. As I was getting my books for my next class I glanced up at my mirror and saw a reflection of Sam he was walking down the hallways all the girls were fainting at his presence.. like seriously? what do they see in him "Fabray!" hey yells my name like I am some kind of soldier I turn around in frustration "what?!" he gives me his famous lopsided grin "Hey" he mumbles "Hey" I give him my best WHAT DO U WANT FACE "Sooo I was wondering when are we going to practice for the duets shit" he steps closer to me "Words Evans! how about today at 7?" He winks at me and walks away seriously what is WRONG with him! wait does he like me oh my god what if he tries to get with me no! I am not! going to betray Rachel later that night at 7..

I was brushing my hair silently I didn't try so hard with the clothes I was just wearing a light pink skirt and grey t-shirt and make up free DING DONG I took a deep breath and went down stairs to get the door and there he was looking 'hot' like always "Hey " he smiled at her "hi come in" he examines my house carefully with his eyes "nice house" "thanks let's go upstairs we can practice in my room" "cool" I lead him upstairs to my room "nice room!" he grins at me thanks "so did you think of any songs we can sing?" he asked "mm yeah I have two suggestions" " hit me" he said as he sat on my couch "my first option is just give me a reason my second isss somethin stupid?" His face was blank for 1 whole minute then he sighed "somethin stupid" "well cool let's start" 2 hours later I fall on my couch next to him "we're going to win this shit" I glare at him " words Evans!" he giggles " you know I never heard you sing before but you have a pretty voice Quinn" I blush silently which makes me flinch "Are you trying to flirt with me" he smiles at me "Babe I can make you turn head over heels for me but I am not interested in you" I had a vvery small hint of disappointment I mean it would be cool to have the most charming and popular guy in the school try to flirt with her UGH RACHEL QUINN FOCUS "then who are you interested in?" I ask with curiosity "and why would I tell you nerd?" I frown "fine its Rachel!" YES YES SHE IS GOING TO FREAK WHEN SHE FINDS OUT "OMG OMG OMG ARE U SERIOUS?" he blushes "yes but please do not tell her" "dude you have to ask her out because she had a big crush on you ever since the kiss" I am soo happy for Rachel "Really? well can you help me get with her" Sam said blushing sheepishly while reaching for my hand "yeah sure why not?" I couldn't wait to tell Rachel.

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO CRY" Rachel shrieked and hoped around while everyone was looking at he like she is mental she was so happy her face lit when she saw him walking down the hallways as he passed by us he winked at her and she bit her lips seductively. While I was doodling in my notebook while Mrs. Hosano was talking about the Romans I saw Puck whisper to me "hey" and flashed me a smile I couldn't help but smile back like a fool "hey umm are you sure you are talking to me?" I say cowardly while looking around he chuckles "Yep.. look I don't mean to creep you bu-"


End file.
